Vampire Hunters and UnHuman Monsters
by Itachi anime
Summary: In the new world ruled by the Un-Human, lone Hunter Kagome searches for the vampire who slaughtered her family of fellow vampire hunters, leaving her as the only survivor. To exact her revenge, she would need to go after the guys on the top. But after making a 'deal with the devil' she soon learns that to take out a monster, you'd have to join them. (Rating is UP) Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Itachi- Yes! It was stuck in my head! I had to make this one!

-Vampire Hunters and Un-Human Monsters-

-In a world ruled by the vampire race, Vampire Hunter Kagome hunts down the vampire killer of her family, but when she finds him – they are somehow eternally chained together, and the whole Vampire Council wants both their heads.- (WARNING: Character Death(s))

**Chapter One-**

**The Last of the Hunters.**

**We** where the last.

The only survivors that stood human, in this newly un-human world; A new world, as some called it, a world where humans had only been seen as a mere meal to snack on by these other worldly beast – the same monsters who dare call themselves justified, the same monsters who force us humans to bid to their every whim, chirp and chime, the same monsters who force us to bow at their feet, and make us fear for our lives- the same monsters that kill.

Most of the poor humans on this, now Un-Human Earth, fear the beast too greatly, they fear too far too much for their lives to take a stand; even for one second, against these invaders. But not us.

They call us the Hunters.

And we don't hold the name 'Hunters' for fancy.

The vampires are our prey - we too are the prey of the vampires. The logic is simple if you look closely. Hunters in this world have no other prey then Hunters. Humans are prey to the Hunters, while Hunters are the prey to us 'Hunters'- It's all simple.

But recently the 'Hunters' have become prey.

To the _other_ more experienced Hunters.

The vampires.

VH+UM

It all happened two weeks ago, while we were in Beijing China…

… We had come out into the open. Our guns, and belts filled with silver bullets, All we had been doing was taking a short break since we had been walking for awhile, we all were going to climb over the peaceful Fuji Mountains, and needed to regain our stamina. We never scanned for anything, or anyone of those in the area. The overly quiet and deserted area.

We all thought it had been safe, my right hand man(s) Miroku and Inuyasha, and lady,Sango; all saying it was alright, that there had been nothing to worry about. I part of my mind had doubted that greatly, but the other half had told me to relax. That there had been no threats in the area.

_Why didn't I send someone to look around?_

There had only been a good 57 of us 'Hunters' in this world.

All 57 of us wanted by the Vampire Council, the highest rulers in both Vampire and Human society, they had been after us, sending constant barricades and ambushes, they had always been one step ahead of us in almost everything – everything but our latest weaponry.

Our technician, Kadae made them herself. The silver bullets, and our silver guns, that glistened in the waves of the suns light, and the night's moon.

Miroku and Sango had planned and getting married once we had finished our mission and re-claimed the world to the humans, who had been on this Earth longer than those monsters creatures. Inuyasha had planned on finding his Mother, who was probably alive in one of the secret underground refugee camps in America - We all promised each other that we all would live until we meet the promise's that we all made to our self's. All 57 of us.

While we had been resting, a scream rang through the air.

Not long after did a nightmare occur. While I was awake.

While we all were awake.

An ambush.

We had expected the same number of 'monsters' that the Council would have sent, like before. But this time –

They only sent one.

One.

One vampire had been sent after us by the Council.

Who did they take us for?

_Why didn't I tell everyone to run?_

Without me having to speak a single word, the 'Hunters' all charged, some starting to fire off their silver guns at the one lone vampire. A dust cloud started to build, and so we ceased fire.

A yellow flash of light sweated around the first circle of 'Hunters' And a single pair of red eyes had been seen beyond the smoke. Looking at me.

Suddenly the first ten (10) 'Hunters' fell victim.

The rest had been only a blur of guns, blood, death and screams.

I could only watch as Sango AND Miroku both tried to save an already dead Kadae who's neck had been stuck between a mouth full of fangs, out of blind rage – the yellow whip slapped the air once again. _Sango, Miroku…Kadae…_I could only whisper their names, as the three dropped to the floor.

Lifelessly.

By this time there had only been seventeen (17) of us left. Including me.

I suddenly remembered Inuyasha. Where was he? Don't tell me he-

I looked infront of me.

The vampire just a distance away…his tall figure hazy in the bloody wind…Inuyasha's neck hooked by the monsters fangs.

Inuyasha – Miroku – Sango – Kadae.

I had lost them all in only a mere five (5) minutes. And I couldn't even move.

The vampire's eyes held a crimson red color, his mouth covered in the red blood of loyal friends - No, loyal…family, ITS silver hair had been coated in red splotches, the blood of the people who had fought beside me…the blood of the people who I cared about. Lost in 5 minutes.

The vampire merely smiled.

I was terrified. Yet still standing.

He was right in front of me. The vampire tilted my neck.

Tears had started to make rivers down my face as he grazed his sharp fangs along my neck, he was going to kill me, he was going to kill me, he was going to kill me-

_Why didn't I shoot him at point-blank?_

He vampire backed himself away – he was smiling…and right before he left, the monster left me with the disturbing message that hunts me in my sleep…

"I'll save your blood for later…Little Ms. 'Hunter'…"

And he was gone. Just like that.

There had been 56 graves. Not including me.

VH+UM

We had been foolish, and lazy. I had been the fool. Being the leader, it should have been me who had died that very day, if they wanted only me, than I would go without hesitation if it be to save the people whom were like family to me.

I could only run now.

For I was most wanted.

For I, Kagome, was the Last 'Hunter'.

And I was now Prey.

VH+UM

- .To me the vampire is simply an evil monster.-

**End Of Chapter 1-**

**The Last Hunter. -**

Itachi- Finally Done! Happy New Year my Friends! Should I make another Chapter? Did you like the new story? I know I have a crazy imagination, But please, take some time and review.

Thanks. *;* 


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire = Evil Monsters.

Itachi – All I needed was someone who would like this thing just as much as me.

Definitions…

_Tsume-__Gekidoku__ – Deadly Poison Claw_

_VH+UM_

-Vampire Hunters and Un-Human Monsters-

-In a world ruled by the vampire race, Vampire Hunter Kagome hunts down the vampire killer of her family, but when she finds him – they are somehow eternally chained together, and the whole Vampire Council wants both their heads.

**Chapter Two-**

**Run - Away Confrontation. **

**2 Years After the Incident of the 'Hunters'**

**All **I could really do was run. I felt like a worthless coward, running from nearly any fight… only the fights I knew I could not win. But I would not die, I will live, I vowed I would survive, getting captured was out of the question. I would find the vile vampire even if I had to bring myself from the depths of hell in doing so. I would get my vengeance. For them, my family…my makeshift family… I wanted to talk to Sango and Miroku about their wedding plans, I wanted to have a walk with Inuyasha, I wanted to say 'hello' to Kadae…All I wanted to do, was to speak to all 56 of the 'Hunters', I wanted to speak with all 56 members of my family.

…But it was over now.

I, the last 'Hunter' Kagome, wanted Revenge.

I was now alone, and out for blood. This was my 'Chimonogatari' (Blood Story), this was my 'Bakeimonogatari' (Monsters Story)… I would live till I am killed; and I will hate that man until my last glimpse on this Earth.

VH+UM

I stood up from the small camp I had made for myself, slipped on my 'Hunters' vest, took out the, already dying fire, and started off my daily 'run'.

"There she is!" "Get her!" I heard people, or should I say Monsters, shout from behind me, I turned to face them. I saw them not to far off from my current location. They where a small group of four, most likely stray vampires…sadly none with white hair. So, the vampires had decided to come on out early, I did not mind at all, it was always easier to kill them in the Daylight. _'I have no time for this'_

Grabbing my silver gun from my back pocket, I was armed and ready for their all out attack.

And it happened.

Not an attack…no…before they could even attack me, a tall man with deep black boots had stepped into the scene. He wore completely black, black shirt, black coat…white cloak. Brown hair.

"Keh! This was the one they sent me all the way out here for?" He sounded rash, and unpredictable, "This lone woman does not look as the killer they say she is! She merely has a single gun, with few silver bullets! How does she pose a threat to us? The great Conceal?"

I gasped, and looked up. This man was one of the Conceal. The Vampire Conceal.

Sharp blue eyes darted into my soul, I suddenly could not move.

"A-Ah-what is-" I was interrupted.

"You're having trouble moving yourself are you not?" The vampire spoke in such a tone, that made me feel inferior to him…being human, I was, "it's okay," he said, in a low tone, "I won't hurt you…yet…" my breathing spiked, and he let out a low chuckle, the monster literally drank in my fear.

"The name's Kouga," he spoke proudly of himself, then glared down at me, I struggled to move, sadly, lady luck was not on my side, "the scent of fear on you is divine…" he moved his hands to the top of my vest, down to my waist, "ah…women, you tempt me so…" he said, while continued to poke and prod his hands about along my body.

"Filthy Beast…!" I nearly yelled to his face, "If you are to think that this one spell will subdue me…" I stretched my arms, "Then you are very mistaken!" I broke through whatever 'chi' or spell that this Kouga had put on me, it was painful, but I had finally started to move once again. I was suddenly eyed by every monster standing in the area. Including Kouga.

"Soo…" Kouga had spoke, breaking the awkward silence, "you ARE a strong one, no wonder they sent me, heh! And here I was! Thinking that you where just another pretty face!" he then dropped his black leather coat, and white cape, he cracked his neck on both sides, the same overly proud grin plastered itself onto his face, I narrowed my eyes, glaring daggers into him.

_Did he ACTULLY want to FIGHT? Even if I may be armed…there's no way I would be able to live to see the next dawn facing down with one of the Conceal! _

My mind had panicked.

I couldn't – fighting this man was suicide I was sure.

But I would not bow, NEVER will I bow to the likes of those murderers, those monsters called the Vampires.

Without even thinking about my last words (if I were to die), I brought out my two silver guns, and held them at my sides, _No…_ I had tried to reassure myself,_ I will NOT run from this fight…no more running… _"…If I keep running like this…then…" I started to speak aloud, my guns shaking at my sides, "If I continue to run like this, I will never be able to face off with the vampire b-terd that killed the Hunters!"

Quickly strapping my guns back in the holders, I slipped out my black _katana_ and started towards the monster who actually dared give himself a name, Kouga.

I swung, once twice, and a third time, all were easily evaded by Kouga. "You seem a little scared…" he said as his stretched out his claws, and without warning, swiped at me with them, moving as quickly as possible I tried my best to doge each swing of ultra-sharp claws. His attack came along fast, and without warning, And I did my best to predict them – Until I missed a single step.

"Gah!" I screamed as four claws jerked themselves into my shoulder, and across my chest. I took a few steps back, holding the open and bleeding wound with one hand, and a now shaking katana in the other _I…I'm actually goanna die… _I said to myself, _No! What the hell am I thinking? I can't die here! And if I am ever to die…it shall be by my own hand!_

Though I fought to stay standing on my two feet, I could feel the darkness creeping into my eyes, the nerves in my shoulders completely shutting down…not long after a second had the numbness in my limbs started to affect my breathing…falling onto one knee had brought me from my thoughts of death.

I could only stare into the now red orbs of the vampire who was about to slay me. A proud smile had been plastered onto his face.

"I hope that you liked that one…I call it _Tsume-__Gekidoku_, by now the poison should start kicking in, but don't worry, I won't kill you…since I used my _Tsume_, your already dead" My head jerked up to meet his sadistic gaze, I couldn't believe what I was hearing… "Aww…is the little girl scared of 'Big Bad Kouga' now? Or is she just too scared to die?" he started to laugh, sounding just like a mad-man who belonged in an Asylum, "don't get to comfortable waiting for death either" the vampire had spoken once again, "The effects of the Tsume-Gekidoku are great! It literally rips your nerves system apart into little-tiny-bite size pieces, and the victim usually goes through a lot of bloody screaming before they finally shut up…and I wanna hear yours…" Kouga had festered with a sick version of excitement, "I wanna see you scream, and beg to die a bloody death!" He let out a laugh that would make the strongest of men wimper…including myself.

It was time to face the facts that had been placed in front of me.

I was going to die. I could already feel the effects of the Tsume-Gekidoku , and the nerve wreaking of my nerves systems starting…the sudden feeling of being torn to shreds had taken over my entire being…I bit down on my lip, I was going to die and I knew it, but I would NEVER give Kouga the pleasure of hearing my pain…no vampire shall hear a single cry from my being…not as long as I have left to live.

VH+UM

Kouga had seemed to grow more and more impatient. Barley any time had passed, and I still had not made a single sound, not moving from my kneeling position.

My entire right half had lost all feeling.

The only thing left was pain. A terrible…excruciating pain.

By now, I could feel the sweat drops making their way down my face, blood from my lip running down my chin…the blurs in my eyes had not been helping. I jerked my shoulder-the very first move- feeling a sharp pain running trough along with accompanying numbness. This was hell. I felt as though I've already died and fell to the pits of a fiery Hell, instead of a peaceful Heaven…blood had still poured from the wound in my shoulder…but that was the last of my many worries.

"How long..?" Kouga had spoken once again, breaking the eerie silence, "How long 'till you start screaming?" The vampire was now enraged. Without a second thought, he picked up the same hand of his, the Tsume Gekidoku already extended, and jerked it forward - I closed my eyes.

…I could feel it…the wind picking up to my face…I was dead now I knew it…I was floating in mid air…I could feel the soft calls of all the hunters…Inuyasha...Sango…Miroku…Kaede…all of them where there…

VH+UM

I woke up. And no one was there.

Not even my clothing. My only covering had been a simple sheet.

Moving my head I found that I seemed to be in a house of some sort…what happened to Kouga..? And those other vampires..? Had this all been a dream? Just a nightmare? Had I finally died?

I had almost had my hopes up until I felt a tearing pain shoot through my body, I let out a scream.

So… this had not been a dream at all. And this surly wasn't the afterlife. The so the question remained…where was I? I moved my hands to the side of myself, and innocently shrugged closer to the thing that seemed to be warming that side of the bed. It felt so comforting after everything that had happened…

The same pain had suddenly returned once again, without warning, and another scream had let loose inside the room. The effects of the Tsume Gekidoku had still lingered in my system, I gripped my shoulder, my wounds had decided to re-open on their own accord, leaving a bloody trail dripping down my arm…until I suddenly felt something soft trailing upwards on my arm…and to my open wound…

"It's been a while..my little 'Hunter'…"

I wanted to die in the very moment I turned my head to face the voice. My hands shook, my mouth opened a gape. I remembered those eyes…those same gold and red eyes…

The same eyes I saw on the incident 2 years ago.

The man smiled. Bloody fangs exposed. Memories of the 56 deaths replayed through my mind…I never even notice I had been crying.

"Hn…glad that you haven't forgotten me…Ka-Go-Me…"

VH+UM

- .To me the vampire is simply an evil monster.-

**End Of Chapter 2-**

**Itachi – **I've decided that I might as well try to finish this story up! I've got everything pretty much planned out! Set on a carpet, and ready to be written! Updates will be at random! Since I haven't completed ANY of my stories yet.

Look at how many I've got!

-Succumb to Wishing Droplets

-The Missing Masquerade

-My Midget Little Sister

-My Midget Little Brother

My Midget Little Sons

-Savage

-Lie With Me

(PS- I'm not really sure about my other stories…)

So yeah…that's all for now! I bet you guys can't guess who the 'person' is! =D

Thnx.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi – Thanks for the reviews on chapter ! You all really keep me going!

Definitions…

Kami - God

_VH+UM_

-Vampire Hunters and Un-Human Monsters-

-In a world ruled by the vampire race, Vampire Hunter Kagome hunts down the vampire killer of her family, but when she finds him – they are somehow eternally chained together, and the whole Vampire Council wants both their heads.

**Chapter Three-**

_The man smiled. Bloody fangs exposed. Memories of the 56 deaths replayed through my mind…I never even notice I had been crying. _

"_Hn…glad that you haven't forgotten me…Ka-Go-Me…"_

**-In the Lair of a Killer-**

It was him.

Silver-White hair, piercing molten eyes…Oh Kami it was him-It was IT.

And IT was here.

Memories of the loved ones I had lost on That Day had made their way back into my mind, the blood…the…the…tears…

Rivers had started making their way down my face, and I nearly choked on the breath I was trying to pull in, in attempts to calm myself…but I was in no way calm. He smiled, almost playfully, and pulled my naked self closer to his muscled body…the warmth of him felt icy cold. I swallowed the lump in my throat, another one forming quickly….Kami No…No….He was right here, and I was at his mercy…I could not fight in my condition, better less defend myself. I was now raw meat served to this monster on a silver palter.

The thought forced me into panic.

I started to hyperventilate.

"N….Na-No….No…." I shook my head from right to left wanting it to be a dream.

I actually now wanted to be stuck in a battle to the 'slow death' with Kouga.

Without warning, IT spoke.

"I have been looking for you, my dear little 'Hunter'" my heart beat like a drum, "I had to search nearly every nook and creek of this Earth just to find you again," IT had laughed at the thought, I had cringed. "When the Council spoke of Sir Kouga coming over to the stands of the lower abandoned cities, to find and capture you of all people,the last Hunter, here in China, I just had to come along to meet my little darling again…" He smirked, exposing fangs…'freshly' coated in human blood, "…I did say that I'd save your sweet blood for later, last time, did I not?"

I had become utterly terrified, not speaking… not a single sound.

He pushed me down under him…I never even noticed the thick royal _futon_ laying underneath my person.

After a moment of freighting silence, he slowly moved his hands, caressing my naked flesh, his claws leaving marks along the skin, he started to travel lower…, he did something. Rather…touched somewhere.

"Ah!" I made a loud noise, which only contributed to the silence, then looked back up at the vampire who had just touched me in such a way I could not explain. "Wha…what…are you do…ing?"

"Na-Uh-Uh, my little 'Hunter', being hot and horny in front of a Vampire is verrrrry arousing….speaking of which," He straddled my waist…my face flushed, I still had not been clothed, "If you even think you can take down ME or the entire Council, you are strongly mistaken. You have already meet Kouga I suppose?" I only starred, "Silence means yes. The effects of his Tsume-Gekidoku went well I suppose?" Silence once again, "well then, imagine taking down a Vampire you cannot see, a Vampire who can take on any humans form, a Vampire who can break bones with the lift of a finger, a Vampire who could send you through your own terrors, or even a Vampire like Myself," He smirked a little once again, "would you even think about going against that alone?"

I shook my head to the side twice, then looked back up, trying to keep a straight face as he continued to touch me in different places. "Well then, why not come along with me, little Hunter?"

"Why are you telling me this?" I tried to calm the absolute fear in my voice, "I am an enemy of the Vampire Council, and you are a part of them, so why would YOU tell me about YOUR secrets?"

"Hn…Maybe because this one felt like it…" He responded, nearly laughing, "So, I wonder what your answer to my question is..?"

I almost screamed. "What? Why- Why in all the circles and pits of fire in HELL would I ever in my human lifetime want to join forces with you? You! You KILLED MY FAMILY! All 56 of them where mutilated because of you! Sango, Miroku, Keade, Inuyasha….All of the people I cared for where killed by you! I hate-"

"I'll give you a chance to kill me when it's all done."

I silenced myself.

"You lie."

"No, No, one such as myself, cannot, and will not ever lie to a mortal, or any other species, We Vampires simply cannot live the life of a liar." I could tell that this man…this…this…this Murderer had some unknown motive. Why? Just why would the single monster I want to KILL, want me to join forces with him? That would mean turning my back on humanity itself, and leaving myself open and left to die…that would only mean I would surrender.

"Never will I bow to the likes of you monsters." I spat out the words, hatred written in every sounded letter, "If you actually think I will fall for your trap…think me wrong, I know the Vampire Council has sent you to try and persuade me into giving up…" In a sense, my argument hadn't come together, if the V.C wanted me dead, Kouga would have finished the job…but I was here, in this richly built house, with the murderer, who, even without showing it, had power beyond my capability.

Wait.

I had been in battle with Kouga just before, had I not? … Then how…how did I end up in the hands of…THIS monster..?

…Don't tell me.

"I saved you, your Life was saved by Me."

I looked up to face the monster laying his body atop my own. He crept a fang over to my earlobe. "A life is worth a lot, my little Hunter…I say its time you started to, Hn…lets say repay me for my actions…" Fear struck into my heart once again, as his hot touge made its way up my check.

I struggled to speak.

".J..Just kill m-me, and g-get it over with…" My strong words, my strong ambitions from before where now only cowardly whispers, awaiting death once again, "The An…Angel of Death al-read-y knows may name…"

"Oh? Is that so?" The Vampire was currently stroking my thighs, "You must be mistaken, my little one," I listened to every word closely as possible, " In exchange for saving your life, I get to 'take' you, in whatever way I want"

This confused me. What exactly did he mean by 'take' me? "What do you mean by this Vampire?"

He smiled…it looked sickly.

"I get to ravage you wherever, and whenever I would like, in exchange for that, I will help you to take down the Vampire Concil."

"W-What?" I was enraged, "Do you think I would just give up my innocence to a senceless Vampire! A Monster like you? Who do you take me for?-" He cut me off.

"You will be offered a fair enough fight to take me down…if you so wish."

I silenced myself.

In exchange for my body, my innocence, I would have a monsters help in taking down the Vampire Concil…But why? Why would one part of the Concil want to take them down?

"There are Vampires like me who wish to be at the top."

I gasped, then turned to face those pircing eyes of the man…monster who spoke, "How…?" I asked rather curiously, "How can just you take the lot of them down?"

"Its not just me who had been plotting…I have…Hn, you could say, other allies who wish to see it that the Concil is taken down…so that we may rise to the top." He smirked at my, must be surpized expression, "So…my little Hunter, your answer? Hn?" I very much wanted to say no. But if I did…I would be left for dead, and my only opportunity to kill this Vampire would be gone forever…if I travel with him, and the others he mentioned, maybe, I could see his moves, learn his tricks…and find his weak spot…But, was I actually willing to give up my body to him..? Was I willing to have intercourse with the monster who single handedly killed my family, the Hunters?

Was I ready to side with Monsters, to kill off Monsters?

Was I ready to become another Caged Bird? Trapped in a nest of her own guilt..?

"I…I'll…" I knew that I'd regret this day, "…I'll join you…" But this was what had to be done, "You can do what you like with…with…my body" I would give my freedom to avenge those id lost due to my carelessness.

He Laughed.

"Good choice, my little Hunter, VERY good choice indeed.."

And without me having a chance to object, he disrobed himself, "lay on your belly, then come up like you are crawling." It embarrassed me that I had to go straight to doing the things he wanted to do without me being able to say no. I was going to lose that something utterly important to me, in just mere moments. He brought his lips to the lobe of my ear, bending over my back to reach – I felt something hard along my backside.

He laughed once more, because my embarrassment.

"If you feel the need scream my name, just call me Sesshomaru."

VH+UM

- .To me the vampire is simply an evil monster.-

**End Of Chapter 3-**

**Itachi – **… If your good at writing a Lemon, then, maybe, if you send me one, I might put it in chapter 4, which I'm already working on. Im sorry I haven't been on for long, I have a big test coming up and I had extra classes to go to…so I haven't been on FanFiction for a while…a very very long while.

But like I said, maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi – Thanks for the reviews on chapter 3! You all really keep me going!

**Don't worry, Nothing to warn you about here.**

Definitions…

None (So Far)

_VH+UM_

-Vampire Hunters and Un-Human Monsters-

-In a world ruled by the vampire race, Vampire Hunter Kagome hunts down the vampire killer of her family, but when she finds him – they are somehow eternally chained together, and the whole Vampire Council wants both their heads.

**Chapter Four-**

He laughed once more, because my embarrassment.

"If you feel the need scream my name, just call me Sesshomaru."

**-In the Monsters World-**

The morning hours of the day had been anything but 'great'.

The monster I've wanted to kill could have killed me.

The other vampires I would have to go through just to kill him.

The Vampire Council. The ones at the top. That what this vampire, Sesshomaru had wanted right? So on that day – That faithful day when I single handedly lost all that was important to me in less then five minutes – Why had he killed them?! If he wanted to take down the council why side with them?! What type of sick twisted beings had these vampires been?! Forcing us humans to have to hide underground, our fear on high alert day and night! Sleep and rest had barely been an option! So Why…?

"If you are wondering about my motives, that only means I have been doing a good job," I turned sharply to face the monster I had been speaking of. I hated his eyes.

"You see, my little Hunter," he spoke teasingly as he lay on the bed beside my person, and started to trace his clawed hands along my body…the touch was sicking, "I must deceive my allies to deceive my true enemy…My allies being the Vampire Council, they are not dumb though…for they did suspect me and some others for one day committing treason and going against them-"

"So why did you do it?" I interrupted his sentence, "Why did you kill the 'Hunters'?" He answered with no effort at all.

"I was asked to rid the Earth of you," …what? Rid the Earth of us..? "By the Vampire Council of course…"

"Why would they want to rid the Earth of us?!" I raised my voice, anger – pure, raw anger, started to take over, "What could we do?! A group so little as us? Were we that much of a threat to ones as powerful as them?!-"

"Yes."

I silenced myself – Did he answer 'yes'? That the Hunters; as little a group as we were, had actually become a threat to the Vampire Council? "H…How…"

"You all, Hunters," He moved a stray stand of hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear and continued, "The fear the Council had of your small group was simple : if more and more of the humans who were currently under Vampires Rule found out that there was a group called the 'Hunters' fighting for freedom, what do you think would happen?" He gave me no time to answer, "With a small push, the humans will slowly leak out of Vampire Rule and try to revolt – not that they would taste successes, but in their own way, the Council saved all the other Humans on this Earth from certain death."

"Certain Death? How could _you vampires_ save us Humans from anything but death?"

"Think you foolish woman," he grew almost weary of speaking, "If the humans were to start a Revolution, that would mean war – by a land slide the Vampire Council would win, and trust me, the lot of the human population would be wiped from the face of this universe, the Council was doing you fools a favor."

A favor? This is his explanation for slaughtering every person I cared for in this world?! A so called 'favor?!' "Why do you tell me these things…vampire?"

He laughed, "I did tell you the reason why I go against them – or where you simply not listening to a single word, my little Hunter?" His voice tuned an octave lower, rough and husky, "And as I do recall, we made ourselves a truce for the time being, I tell you everything you want to know, and when the Council is defeated, I give you a chance to take me on –one on one…and in exchange, all I ask for is you my little Hunter…"

I suddenly started to remember everything from the night before…

"I must say though, Miss Hunter," The monster lying beside me spoke once again, "You have a lovely pitched voice…"

I felt disgusting.

"Such a strong woman you are as well, submitting to me so easily,"

I felt weak.

"…And the way my name rolled off your tongue as I pleasured you…"

I felt dirty.

"How you so easily bended to my every will… I loved it…"

I felt degraded…

"How you screamed when I bound you…" He licked his clawed fingers, "How you cried out…"

I wanted so badly to hide…

"Oh yes…" He seemed to pick pleasure from his memories of the night before, "And how you begged me for more…yes…I still remember it all…"

His breathing had started to pick up, as he thought about it all. The sight in my eyes was disgusting. Thinking to ignore it all, I turned to stare at the decorated walls. If this situation had been little different, I would have had several bullets in that monsters head…but how far from the branch I've fallen.

I was at the mercy of the very thing I wanted to kill.

And I couldn't do a thing about it.

VH+UM

Not so soon after, did he decide to introduce me to the others who allied themselves with him…The other vampires who were against the Vampire Council in search of more power. Several of the vampires he introduced me to personally, had glared at me. Be it that I was human, or that I was a vampire hunter. It did not matter.

"So this," One said, "Is the oh so powerful leader of the 'Hunters'…" the tall vampire threw his raven black hair over his shoulder, a predatory grin making its way onto his face, "Oh have they have fallen…"

"Shut your mouth." I spoke low, my head facing my feet…

Almost immediately did the raven haired vampire turn to me and snarl like the beast he truly is, "What is it you say to me, _Human?!"_

I looked over my shoulder at Sesshomaru, who grinned teasingly, then back to the raven haired monster, "I told you…" I clenched my fist, and drew back my arm, "To shut up!" A clean punch was landed on the raven haired man's cheek – my rage bringing all my force on impact – which nearly made the vampire loose his grip on his footing. Before I could clam myself in victory, though, I saw his eyes flash red as he whispered mincingly –

"Do you not know to bow to your superiors Human?!" He advanced slowly…step by step, his eyes growing more bloodthirsty by the moment; I placed my hand to my side in search of my small katana – Nothing. I was unarmed? I searched for my gun – missing. Where they taken from me when I had…no way, "You should learn your place!"

Two clawed hands made a grab for me until-

"Enough, Naraku," The raven haired vampire stopped immediately, and composed himself, before turning to face the voice…I would always hate that voice for as long as I lived… Sesshomaru snaked his arm round my waist, and pulled me close, "I do not need you scaring off my little kitten, Naraku, you should know better." 

"Pl-Please forgive me, Sir, I shall take my leave…" He apologized and left in a near hurry, but not before sparing me a glance – before disappearing down the dim-lit hallways

A silence overlapped the area.

"Hm…'Kitten'…" He started, "It suits you…"

"And how is that?" I asked, almost interested.

"Because," he smiled, mockingly, "Their feisty."

VH+UM

- .To me the vampire is simply an evil monster.-

**End Of Chapter 4-**

**Itachi – **Okay! This random update is awkward! Yes, it has been a very, very, very, very, very, very ,very, very, very, very, very, very, very (x1000) Long time! It's been nearly a year! And though I don't have many reviews on this story, I'd like to say thanks to anyone tolerating my ultra-super lateness! Arigatou! Minna-san! REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi – Did our protagonist make a new enemy already? YES SHE DID!

**NO WARNINGS**

Definitions…

Koneko- Kitten

_VH+UM_

-Vampire Hunters and Un-Human Monsters-

-In a world ruled by the vampire race, Vampire Hunter Kagome hunts down the vampire killer of her family, but when she finds him – they are somehow eternally chained together, and the whole Vampire Council wants both their heads.

**Chapter Five-**

He apologized and left in a near hurry, but not before sparing me a glance – before disappearing down the dim-lit hallways

**Enemy Amongst Allied Enemy's**

I was once an enemy of these monsters calling themselves 'vampires'. But I was now at the mercy of the very vampire who I swore I'd kill once I found him. But I knew I couldn't kill him. Not in my current state of mind. To defeat him, I would need to learn his weaknesses, as well as the other vampires sided with him – I would never know which one would turn around, and stab me while I want looking.

Amongst these creatures, I would have to keep up my guard.

I was the final Hunter, a human, making me their enemy – And they, the vampires, were all my former prey.

The introductions, so far, I had easily gone through without a single scar to mare my skin. Be it because of the warning given by Sesshomaru to the others, or by my swift display of skill to those lowly creatures – truthfully, I was okay with either display of power…than again, it unnerved me to have so many enemies, and not a single alley, other than the man whom I wanted dead. Examining each and every one of the vampires, it sickened me to find that many of them indeed had no real weakness…

_-The Introductions-_

I had no weapons, and thus was completely unarmed, leaving me with no other option than to follow the silver-haired vampire, Sesshomaru, down the twisting corridors of his base. All was quiet, a silence that I was grateful for, I did not want to hear out anymore of Sesshomaru's disturbing ramblings about himself…or what he wishes to do with me.

But soon the silence became…awkward. Not because of the lack of communication…but…

"Ah, here he is," The silver-haired vampire suddenly stopped in the center of the hallway, "Koneko-chan, this is Hiten, a good friend of mine who's ace trickery knows no bounds," I looked ahead…but no one was in front of him, not a single being, "He's a bit of what you may call a 'prankster', he's the complete opposite of his younger cousin who I shall introduce you to later on-"

"Have you gone mad, vampire?!" Was he trying to play some type of sick joke? There was no one in an eyesight from here!...wait… "There's no one in an eyesight…That means-!" Quickly did I dodge the pole arm spear that seemed to emerge from thin air, it landed quickly and without a sound, tearing into the hardwood floor beneath, with a bolt of blue lighting following in suit, "What the hell?" All while I tried quickly to search for the attacker, Sesshomaru stared blankly at the pole arm spear with a look of disapproval.

"Aw c'mon! I thought I got 'er!" A loud voice that remained me much of Kouga's made itself known to my eyes, "Sheesh women, why ya' gotta move to fast for?!" A man with striking red eyes and a tightly pulled back long, black, braid literally faded into existence, floating in midair with wheels about his feet, cursing aloud about not being able to strike a 'quick-bite'. Just as any other vampire, he too thought of me as 'food'.

No sooner had another came running down the hallways, right past me, only to scold the one named Hiten, "Hiten! What did I tell you about attacking her?! Sesshomaru wouldn't be too pleased! You know that and still do this!" Hiten, though, seemed to barley listen.

"Aw, shut it already Bankotsu! Sheeh! When the hell did I evea need another mother!" He slowly descended to the ground once more, "I just wanted to see how fast she is' thas' all, 'member what happened with Naraku?"

Hm…so already that news of my run in with Naraku had spread like a fire throughout this place, I wonder, though my actions, have I turned myself into a target? "Oh – so you are a human," I heard the second one speak, "I never would have guessed, My Lord," He addressed Sesshomaru, "She's in your possession? Will she be fighting alongside us…or possibly against us?"

"Excuse his sudden questioning, but he is a mind reader and couldn't help but notice your horrid hatred of vampire kind," The silver haired vampire turned to face me, "This is Bankotsu, he's a special type of vampire – and a great asset, he sends one through their own terrors easily….heed my advice and never look directly into his eyes, you'll see things you thought long forgotten…"

…..

The last introduction was nothing short of strange. I don't even want to try to remember it.

It was a child.

Not even ten years of age.

"Hiii Hunta – san!" He spoke to me in a bright voice of a child, "Im Shippo!"

I blinked, once. Twice. It was a child, a small, helpless looking child, what was he doing in a place like this?! "Don't let his cuteness fool you, he is still one of us – a playful one who enjoys tricking people with magic, almost like a Kitsune in every way,"

"Mr. Shomaru," Shippo spoke while pointing to me, "This lady's scared of me?"

"She just might be, Shippo." Sesshomaru patted the youngster gently, whispering almost playfully in his ear, "Go on, try to convince her, I'm sure she'll warm up to you soon."

I stepped back.

"I promize I nava eva killed a human in mys life!"

…

…Now that the introductions had ended, Sesshomaru gave me time to myself. I opted to rest in the room we shared. It was dark out by now-

"I see, so that is why you hate us all so much," I turned quickly to see Bankotsu; the vampire donning the purple eyes of a mind reader walking not too far behind me, he kept at a distance, "I sense malice from you, so I will keep my distance."

"If you've nothing important to say, I will leave-"

"If you continue to harbor such hate towards us all, you will never truly become an ally," Bankotsu turned to walk away, "Until I see you fit to become an ally, until you rid yourself of the burden of the past – you will continue to be my enemy." With those parting words did he leave.

I walked ahead…the thought alone making me think of the young Shippo who'd I met earlier.

"Could it be, that the past is really holding me back?" As I walked to Sesshomaru's chambers, I let Bankotsu's words haunt me…

…All without knowing the black shadow following me.

VH+UM

- .If all vampires are evil, could they be good as well?.-

**End Of Chapter 5-**

**Itachi – **So…this lateness…uh. I'm trying. I really, really am. REVIEW!


End file.
